Survival skills rematch
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: Based on the series of Sonic boom, sticks accidentally told Tails they used the Mussle to win the match which he believed to be cheating and declares a rematch. This time it'll be on solo. who will win? find out.
1. Chapter 1

After the match, Amy and Sticks both led Sonic and Knuckles back to the starting line where Tails is waiting for them.

Tails was away at his hut, but on the 4th and last day of the match, he flew back to the location by bi-plane where they started the match and waited for them leaning back on his bi-plane with his arms crossed for three hours before he finally saw them come back.

Tails smiled a wide smile when he saw, uncrossed his arms as he got himself off the bi-plane walked towards the starting line and happily waved to them as Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks noticed Tails and his bi-plane.

Amy and Sticks ran along to Tails leaving Sonic and Knuckles who are still walking with their heads hung low. Amy and Sticks came to Tails and stopped in fount of him, showing him smiles of pleasure.

"Hey girls, I'm glad to see you four made it out okay." Tails greeted Amy and Sticks with a present smile on his face.

"Tails you wouldn't believe it, but we have beaten the boys. We won." Sticks announced triumphantly.

Sticks jumps in the air as she stuck her right fist in the air in triumph and she and Amy did a high five. Amy using her right hand and Sticks using her left hand as soon as Sonic and knuckles approach Tails, Amy and Sticks Tails got a glimpse of them coming towards him coming passed Amy and Sticks.

He moved aside and greeted them shacking their rights hand with both hands.

"Hey Sonic and Knuckles, no hard feelings." Tails greeted Sonic and Knuckles comforting them.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic thanked Tails.

Sonic let out a deep sigh as he puts his right hand on his right hip and looked up at Amy as she looked back at him.

"Lundury days 10:am on Saturday's. You guys own us a compass by the way.

What are you talking about?" Tails asked Amy.

"We tried to get the boys to follow us when we suddenly fell into hole and found Eggman's mussile, but we used it to get out and finished the race." Sticks explained.

"WHAT?!" Tails shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to tails as he power walked up to Amy and Sticks looking rather then approached Sticks. She back while putting her hands up in defense but tails caught up to her and roughly grabbed her on the arms

"I TOLD YOU GIRLS BEFORE, NO CHEATING!" Tails yelled looking angrily at Sticks.

"Hey the rule is to use what you got." Amy butted in, now getting everyone's attention.

"To survive, yes. but to use it to get to the finish line no. You and Sticks could have at least dropped off that thing next to me and knuckles to keep it fair." Sonic pointed out to Amy.

Amy rose up her left hand and pointed out with an index finger. She opened her to say something, but Sonic interrupted her.

"And don't get me started on how Knuckles and I stalked you and left you girls for dead in that mussile launch. You deserved it for insulting us both and the rule is you gonna do what you can do survive even if it means storking someone to get to places with useful stuff. It's bad enough that Eggman insults us." Sonic told her as he walked up to her with his hands clenched into fists and staring her down.

Tails let go of Sticks and and took a few steps back looking at both the girls with disappointment on his face Sonic, Kunckles, Amy and Sticks all looked back at him, waiting for a response with Sonic already getting impatient.

"Okay girls since you cheated by using that missile to get to the finish instead of hopping off next to the guys, this match is disqualified." Tails declared to Amy and Sticks.

"In that case i want a rematch. Only this time we go solo to who's really the best at survival." Sonic demanded.

Amy and Sticks both looked back at him awkwardly.

"No way." They both declined.

"Well I'm in, what do you say Tails? knuckles asked tails, turning his head left a bit to look at Tails.

Tails tought his right hand to his chin got into a thinking mode. thinking about Sonic's demand for a solo rematch. then after a few moments, he took his right hand off his chin and let it rest by his right side and looked at all four of his less intelligent friends.

"Well, since there's no missile to travel on now, there shouldn't be any way of cheating next time, so rematch it is."tails announced to his friends.

Sonic rapidly lifted up both his fists and brought them back down in fount of him with his arms bent in coincidence shouting out a yes the same time as knuckles is shouing it out while the girls groaned, knowing that it's going to be harder from there.

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Tail's cutted her off.

"I don't wanna hear it Amy." Tails interrupted Amy.

"You lot have a week to train. Sticks, you teach Sonic and knuckles since you taught Amy." Tails announced.

Sticks nodded a yes to tails in agreement. Then tails pointed an index finger from his right hand at knuckles and Sticks and signaled them to come with him.

he turned around to his bi-plane and approached it with knuckles and Sticks tagging along with him while sonic took hold of Amy, carried her bridal style and sped her back home to her hut using his super Sonic speed that he could have used for him and knuckles to win the race or be tied with them while the girls used the nissle and stopped at the fount door and put her down.

Amy turned left to the door, opened it with her right hand and stopped to look back Sonic smiling presently to him.

"Well at least we shown how much of an idiot you are when it comes to survival and teaching knuckles them." Amy said.

"Hey, it's almost useless teaching him and if we weren't doing it in teams, i would've won, how do you think i got those berries from the wilderness so fast huh? And i'm not an idiot. If i'm an idiot, how did I come up with a way to do away with Eggman's machine when he tried to use my super speed to his advantage?" Sonic pointed out to Amy.

Amy sighed in defeat.

"Okay Sonic. Fair enough." Amy responded to Sonic as she looked at him.

She let go of the door knob and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged Amy back in forgiveness and after a minute, they released each other and Amy went in her hut and shut the door just before Sonic sped his way back to his own hut where he and the team of heroes he is and still the leader of usually hang about in.


	2. Chapter 2

During the whole week, Sticks taught Sonic and Knuckles how to survive in the wilderness. While it is true that Sonic has the best survival skills for surviveing villains, bad bots and monsters, Sticks has the best skills for staying alive in the wilderness since she'd used to live in the wild herself before she'd had to face Eggman when Sonic and her boom team came to her rescue and counted egg man and his robots.

When some his buzz bots were about to attack some of them from behind, Sticks joined the fight and when the boom team saw how great her fighting skills are, they agreed to take her in, teach her life in the village, how to fight Eggman's bots and even brought her a hut for her to live in.

Now she's teaching her two male friends on how to start fires, build traps, although Sonic doesn't actually need traps, but just in case after tails told them that there were goofing off making her reckon that it's the reason they couldn't even start a fire right while tails taught them how to build a tent. But Sticks didn't bother showing Sonic how to build his own shelter and hunt for food since he already knew how to do it remembering how quick he got a bucket of berries form gathering them from the trees in the meadows.

After the week of training, the entire boom team met at the same place at the meadows as before at 10:00am when they battled against each other in teams of twos. Sonic, knuckles, Amy and Sticks are all facing Tails standing in fount of them at the starting line.

"Okay, the same as last time when it's in teams, you four have four days to get to the finish. Now the rules. first of all, you're allowed to get help from other opponents, but only if you require it. Second, no cheating." Tails told everyone, piercing his eyes at Amy and Stick's bodies.

"After you lot come back, I'll be using a lie detector I've built myself to see rather or not you're cheating, one by one." Tails informed the components straitly.

Tails then lifted both his hands up. as the four opponents got on their marks and got set.

"GO!" Tails shouted as he moved his hands down.

All four of the opponents ran across the starting line pass Tails, everyone including Sonic going at a normal speed. They went on at about the same direction for four hours. For the first minute, they're were running and for every ten minutes for four hours they slowed down to hiking in the wilderness and continued running for one minute between the hiking. After four hours of running and hiking, they decided to stop for camp for the night.

Using his super speed, Sonic got ahead by gathering sticks from the forest floor, any that could be used to build a shelter and quickly found a place to rest for the night and and got started in building his hut from sticks. No not sticks the badger, wooden sticks. Then after he finished his hand made hut, he took a step back, admired what a fine job he did on building his own two person hut with sticks with two joints on each end of the sticks with sticks with no ends lined between them dug into the ground to make walls supporting sticks bundled together put on top of it to make a roof, complete with an entrance to it at the fontal side and sped off to find some food in the wilderness.

Meanwhile, Knuckles found himself an open space, like the one he shared with Sonic, but smaller but still wide enough for him to sleep and move around without his head hitting into tree branches. Then he went around the edges of the open space, searching for a big thick stick that's shaped like a till in ten minutes, managed to find one, picked it up, and head butted it into tee up north. then he looked downwards to the shadows of the trees branches.

"Two thirty I think." Knuckles told himself.

Then he rushed off out of the open space back into the woods to find anything he could use to start a fire.

Amy using her back pack, is gathering whatever that can be used as food from both the ground and fruit producing trees. So far she has three bananas, four wild mangos, two wild carrots and a wild mushroom, a kind that tails read to her in a book before that it's safe to eat in her opened back pack. Amy spotted two more mushrooms like that and approached to get when she suddenly head a zooming that startled her, a blue blur zoomed to warded her revealing to be Sonic.

"Hey Amy, you need some help?" Sonic offered Amy greet fully in a cocky manner.

Amy stared up towards Sonic in annoyance at him.

"No thank you Sonic, I'm fine." Amy answered Sonic rather annoyed but still in a calm manner, trying to keep her temper under control.

While she proceeded with her food hunting tusk and picked the two mushrooms off the ground, Sonic took his back pack off his back, puts it on the ground and opened it, revealing a bag full of picked wild fruit and veggies for Amy to see. In Sonic's back pack were wild carrots, wild mushrooms which are the same as Amy's picking, wild bananas and wild mangos. Amy mistakenly got a glimpse of food in Sonic's pack back. She looked up to Sonic in wonder, catching his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. She let out a sigh in frustration as she bowed her head down in that mood and then looked back up at him.

"Sonic, you know it's only going to be four days and would mind not hogging up all the wild food and be such a show off?" Amy reminded Sonic questionably.

"Yeah sure Amy and don't worry, Tails said we're allowed to help if needed. Now to be fair, you and Sticks pretty much left me with a wounded pride." Sonic told Amy.

Amy turned her head back left as she thought back on the look on Sonic's face when she and Sticks used that missile to beat him and Knuckles to the finish line after using it to get of it's luncher. Then she turned her head back and looked back up at Sonic again.

"Yeah I guess we've beaten you in an sort of an unfair way didn't we Sonic, I'm sorry." Amy apologised to Sonic.

"It's okay Ames I forgive both you and Sticks, Knuckles and I shouldn't have left you both for dead anyways, so we kind of deserved that." Sonic responded to Amy in forgiveness to her.

"You know Sonic, you should've grabbed Knuckles by the hand and used your super speed while me and Sticks rode that weapon." Amy pointed out to Sonic.

Sonic nodded to Amy's point in agreement. than he uncrossed his arms, grabbed his back pack, closed it and puts it back on his back. Then he looked down at Amy.

"I'll be taken the taking the stuff back to store by the berries then I'll be scarpering the woods for stuff to make a fire. I'll see you soon Ames." Sonic announced to Amy before speeding off in his super speed, almost creating a Sonic boom.

Amy chuckled as she shock her head in disbelief. She's supersede that Sonic still as the same normal level of intelligence aside from his risen ago. it must be because he'd been spending more time with Tails than with Knuckles. She would have to thank Tails for that. Amy went back to food hunting and found another ten of the same kind of wild mushrooms and seven wild carrots and went contiuned on her hunt for food.

Meanwhile with Sticks, she's already pitched up her tent based on remembering how Amy taught her on how to pitch it up. Now she's returning to her own camp sight, dragging her back pack to the middle of her camp site cause she had it filled with food picked from the wild trees and ground and dead leaves, rocks and sticks to make a fire, which made it heavy form the rocks. About half a foot from the middle of her camp site, She stopped dragging her back pack, wiped the sweat from her blow, quickly opened up her bag and took out the rock and out them into a circle, added the leaves and sticks to make up her fire place and used up the two together by rubbing one on the other as hard as she could till the hard rubbing made a spark. The spark spread onto the leaves and sticks as Sticks quickly dropped the two sticks into the fire before it made contact with her ungloved hands. Then she sat down, letting the heat of the fire warm her up, grabbed out a wild banana from her back, peeled it and started eating eat as she thought back of the other three opponents.

 _"I do hope Sonic, Knuckles and Amy remember how i taught them to build a fire. Especially knuckles cause he's a lot harder to teach than Amy. no wonder him and Sonic didn't do so well. I wonder how different it would be if it were Sonic and knuckles instead?"_ Sticks thought to herself as she went on chewing on her bit of wild banana.

back with Sonic, his sitting by his camp fire eating a plate of wild mushrooms and red berries as he enjoys the warmth the camp fire's giving him to warm him up in the chilly night.

"Man Tails is right. It does pay to train for it." Sonic said to himself as he grabbed another handful of berries from his plate.

As he wolfed them down, a rustling noise was heard from the trees and bushes behind him. Startled, Sonic instantly turned his head round to where the noise came from. He put his plate of food aside and turned the rest of himself to the direction he head it from as he got up on his feet in attack mode while also swallowing the berries, ready to attack rather it's egg man, one of his badnick's, or some kind of monster. The rustle of the leaves grew loader as Sonic's ears perked up in tense. As a final rustling of the trees and bushes occurred, out of the woods into Sonic's own camp site revealed to be Amy, somehow laughing as Sonic brought down his arms and legs out of the attack mode as his ears perked down slightly and puts his gloved hands on his hips as he looked at Amy relieved, but also annoyed to the fact that it's her.

"I'm just kidding Sonic, it's just me." Amy told Sonic laughing.

Sonic turned back and returned to where he was sitting before by the fire.

"What the heck Amy? You gave me a fright girl." Sonic told Amy off as he sat back down and invited Amy to sit next to him.

"Sorry about that Sonic." Amy apologised to Sonic as she walked up next to Sonic and sat down next to him.

Sonic grabbed a plate, puts some wild carrots and mushrooms on it and gives them =Amy who received it with a thanks.

"So Ames, how'd the food hunting go?" Sonic asked her as she looked at her.

"It went great, I got a bag filed with as much food as yours." Amy answered Sonic.

Sonic gave Amy a thumbs up in remark. Then he and Amy ate all the foods on their plates and spent an hour talking. Afterwards, Sonic Amy sang a couple of Songs while dancing around Sonic's camp fire and sat back down by the fire again.

Sonic and Amy stared at each other seduce fully. then Sonic leaned towards her most of the way and Amy leaned her face forward toads his and pressed her lips against his. Sonic and Amy then wrapped their arms around each other in a hugging mode as they made out. Sonic rubbed his hands up and down Amy's back to give her extra warmth as Amy did the same to him to return the favour. After thirty seconds of making out, Sonic and Amy brook the kiss and starred at each other lovingly.

"Sonic, I'm sorry for the way me and Sticks mocked you and Knuckles." Amy apologised to Sonic.

"Oh don't be Ames. You and Sticks trained for it, me and Knuckles didn't but goofed off the whole week instead. probably why you both out did us in setting up camp." Sonic told Amy.

Amy nodded her head to Sonic in agreement. Then she got her arms off Sonic, got up grabbed out a touch from the right fount pocket of her beautiful white dress and swathed it on before looking back right and downwards at Sonic as he looked up right and upwards to her.

"I gotta got back to my camp site. And thanks for the new compass. Goodnight Sonic." Amy said to Sonic.

"Goodnight Amy and be careful out there." Sonic said back to Amy.

As Amy started her way back, Sonic puts out the fore with the water he collected from the river earlier before the sun went down, closed his back pack, picked it up and went to his hand made hut for sleep tonight.

"Well so much for spending the night with my favourite girl. Oh well." Sonic said to himself as he placed the pack back next to his sleeping spot and crawled inside.


	3. Chapter 3

At the other pathway, the same time as Knuckles faced a stampede of migrating wild rabbits, Sticks was facing the same incident, but she managed to grab on to the closest tree to her, grabbed up it and grabbed onto a strong branch. She moved herself to the middle of the branch by using her unsolved hands to get to the middle of the branch and swung herself forward on the branch three times before letting of it, did a triple back flip and landed smoothly on her feet crouched down and her ungloved right hand slammed on the dirt to be on balance.

Sticks had escaped the rabbits. turned her head right and averted her eyes right to look back at the migrating wild rabbits. Then she turned her head and eyes back to their fontal positions, gotten her herself back up and continued on her way. As she started on her way, she heard a knocking sound at a fair distance behind her. She turned back, wondering what that is.

"Could that be one of those rabbits?" Sticks asked herself.

The last of the migrating wild rabbits went across the pathway in her sight and disappeared into the trees.

Sticks shook her head negatively in response to the question she asked herself.

She continued along the pathway again and went to the two chooses of pathways to take as Knuckles came behind from a different pathway. Knuckles caught a glimpse of her entering the pathway hewing north.

 _"How did she go so fast?"_ Knuckles wondered to himself.

As if he thought Sticks is going the right way, Knuckles decided to stalk along and follow along quietly. he sped along the pathway Sticks already took and slowed down, doing quiet footsteps to prevent alerting Sticks that she's bring followed. Day three of the rematch passed without much happening in it then on the forth day, Sonic and Amy are neck and neck, but are still walking along since they expected Knuckles and Sticks to be walking to burn less energy as well.

All four of the opponents are running low on food picked from the wilderness, expect for Knuckles who haven't gorton much and had already run out on the second day of the rematch. Sonic and Amy got the most food, but Sonic's running out slightly more than both Amy and Sticks since boys need to consume more to sustain themselves, but he still as enough left for the forth and final day of the rematch. there were in the woods for three days, but now their in the jungle on the forth day.

They suddenly came to a big hole. Sonic almost lost his balance and fell, but he managed to keep himself from falling in by swinging both his arms back three times and regained his balance. As Sonic took a step back, he and Amy both took a good look at what's in the hole and from the recognition, they noted that it's a missile luncher. Sonic averted his eyes left toward Amy.

"Amy was that the hole you and Sticks fell in last time?" Sonic asked Amy in wonder if that was Eggman's.

"Yes it is Sonic, except it's not a hole it's a missile luncher." Amy answered Sonic, correcting him.

Sonic averted his eyes back to their fontal position and attempted to go round the surface of the lurcher as is Amy, but both of them are going their own ways with Sonic starting going right and Amy starting going left when someone greeted them from behind.

"Hey guys." A high pitched female voice greeted from behind the two hedgehogs.

Sonic and Amy both jumped while having out load gasps in reaction to the voice from behind them.

Sonic and Amy both looked back only to find Sticks just behind them. They both frowned in annoyance to her while their eye brows lowed between the tops of their eyes.

"Sticks." Sonic and Amy both whined at her.

"Sticks, don't you do that. You could've made me and Amy fall onto the missile luncher down there." Sonic scored Sticks as he pointed down to her the luncher with an index finger from his right hand.

Sticks stepped forward toward the luncher and looked down at it and had an almost instant flashback on how she and Amy fell into it last time on the match.

Suddenly, there was a load thump on the jungle floor coming from a far distance on the other side of the missile luncher, startling Sonic, Amy and Sticks while it frightened away the birds in the trees, making them flew out from the tree branches in flocks, flying away from where the load thump was heard from. They all put their attention toads to where the thump came. Then a slightly loader trump on the ground occurred, then a loader one.

"OH NO, I JUST REMEMBERED! I RETURNED THAT THING TO SENDER!" Sticks shrikes in panic.

Sonic and Amy both looked back at Sticks angrily. Then as the thumps on the ground grew closer and loader, the three turned their attention back to the load thumps

Thinking fast, Sonic went into Amy's bag's, grabbed out her tent and spread it on the hole, covering it. Then he zoomed around the trees surrounding the jungle, gathering huge leaves from the branches and freshly dropped ones from the jungle floor and covered the spread out tent with them, then dug up some dirt and tossed them onto the remains to make it look like the land's surface and went back in fount of and between Amy and Sticks. Amy stared at Sonic in annoyance of using her tent to hide the hole.

Soon, whatever was making those thumps came into view. A giant robotic a resemblance of an ape with titanium fist and arms, steel legs with carbon tabor buffers with flashing colours and a head made of carbon faber with Dr. Eggman in the head of the robotic ape controlling where the thing is going. Amy and Sticks all looked at the machine as they gasped in shock. Sonic however stared up at Eggman in the head of the mechanical ape and gets into a fighting pose, ready to strike. Amy and Sticks both noticed Sonic getting ready to fight. Amy nodded in approval and got out her pike piko hammer from behind while Sticks got out her boomerang from behind and they both got into their fighting poses.

"Well Sonic, allow me to introduce you and your friends to Mecha Kong. With this baby, I shell crush you three ..." Eggman declared, stopping in mid sentence, noticing that knuckles isn't with them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, where are Tails and Knuckles?" Eggman asked to no one in particular.

Sonic, Amy and Sticks opened their eyes wide awkwardly, turned back behind them, only to see the part of the jungle environment they had been and turned back at Eggman.

"Well Eggman, we've had a survival race and Amy and Sticks won by cheating and we decided to have a solo rematch. So it might be a while before Knuckles arrives. And Tails didn't take part in it." Sonic explained to Eggman.

Eggman growled at Sonic and pointed a accusing finger at at him with an index finger from his right hand.

"DON'T LIE TO ME SONIC! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO HAD MY MISSILE FLY BACK TO MY FORTRESS AND BLOW IT UP.!" Eggman yelled, accusing Sonic of lying.

Sticks released that she got herself and her in trouble and that she's responsible for the missile blowing up his fortress, though he deceived it. She knows Sonic's the leader of their team, so it's no surprise that Dr. Eggman would be blaming Sonic for something happening to him.

"WAIT!" Sticks yelled out to Eggman, waving her ungloved left hand and the boomerang in her ungloved right hand in the air a fees times, running a few steps toward the machine and stopping in fount of of Sonic.

Eggman stopped his robot and drew his attention to the crazy badger.

"It wasn't Sonic that set the little rocket out, I set out food for my feathered friends, called them out and had them set the thing to go out of that giant hole so me and Amy can use it to best Sonic and Knuckles with it." Sticks explained to Eggman.

Eggman brought his gloved right hand to his chin and stroked the chin in his thinking mode.

"hmm... you can communicate with birds, interesting. Too bad they won't help you now since Mecha Kong's footsteps scared them off." Eggman complimented Sticks pitifully.

Sticks groaned in frustration at Eggman as he laughed muckily in an low, evil tone. Eggman got both gloved hand on the controls and continued moving the monster towards Sonic, Amy and Sticks. Sticks the first to attack, throwing her boomerang at the leg of the giant robot, but it hit the leg only to fly into a tree trunk beside Amy, leaving Sonic and Amy in stock on how sting the evil doctor had it's legs built from titanium with those buffers.

Sticks rushed over to the tree with her boomerang halfway in it while apologising to the tree as if it'll response to her while Amy swing her piko piko hammer back and charged towards towards robotic monster controlled by Eggman. She called up all her strength and swung her hammer at the left leg three times, hitting it as hard as she could but the hammer left no evidence of damage on it. Eggman pushed some controls on the control panel. The right leg swung back and kicked Amy into the booby trap as it makes a long, wide mark on the soil of the island with Amy growning in pain from the major kick she copped from the robotic ape.

As Amy's was about to fall into the booby trap Sonic setter up, Sonic Zoomed up behind and caught her by the wrest before she fell into it and zoomed her into the jungle out of the path. He'd put her down on her feet and held onto her with her arms around her as she examined her.

"That was close." Sonic said in relief.

Amy looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, there's no way we can defeat this thing." Amy pronounced to Sonic.

"Not if we try to fight it." Sonic corrected her cockily.

Sonic brought his mouth to Amy's right ear and whispered to her his smiled in convenience as Sonic moved away from her right ear and looked back at her. Amy nodded to Sonic in response, then they kissed each other on the lips quickly and Sonic lets go of Amy and zoomed in between Eggman and his robot and the booby trap. Sonic stared up at Dr. Eggman and lowered his eyebrows with the eyebrows going between the top of his eyes in an angry emotion.

"Alright Egghead. You want me, you gotta have to come get me with that monkey bot." Sonic encouraged Eggman mock fully in an insulting manner.

"WHY YOU SONIC! I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT AND IT'S MECHA KONG, NOT MONKEY BOT!" Eggman shouted at Sonic as he shacks his left fist at him.

He put both hands on the wheel and started charging his machine at Sonic. Sonic zoomed out of the way just before the ape robot stomped hard, making a large hole into the ground on where he was. Eggman made the robot grab a palm tree, pulled it out and started swinging it at Sonic, only to miss him from every spin jump Sonic does, moving from one spot to another as he dodges every swing as Amy and Sticks watched in the background. After ten dodges, Sonic lands gracefully on the ground and grabbed on to his stomach with his gloved left hand and huffed for air, pretending to get tried from the action.

Amy and Sticks rushed to Sonic, bring careful not to accidentally fall into the booby trap and came between Sonic, grabbing onto him to help him stay on his feet as they pretended to surrender.

"Oh no girls, could it be that Eggman has finally beaten us?" Sonic questioned the girls as they all looked up at the machine sarcastically.

Eggman laughed evilly in triumph. he made the robot take a step toward Sonic, Amy and Sticks and made it's right metallic foot rise up above above them. Sonic, Amy and Sticks smirked at Eggaman and Amy and Sticks let go of Sonic and they kept into the jungle as Sonic turned the opposite direction and jumped into the air, spinning fast over the booby trap as the ape robot stomped down hard on where Sonic had been, leaving another large hole in the soil of the island.

Sonic landed gracefully on the ground, turned back the opposite direction and looked back at Eggman and his machine with his groved hands to his hips as Eggman had the robotic ape run towards Sonic. In just one step, the robot fell into the trap and banged it's titanium chest so hard that tithe major dent hits the short circuits and it they exploded as the robotic ape fell back to the bottom of the missile luncher with the robot lying in malfunction.

Eggmen broke the windshield with a glass breaker he installed into the brain pod for just in case, climbed out of the robot and managed to get out of the luncher for it's head is just half a metre and ten and a half inches from the surface. He turned back at Sonic who's standing between Amy and Sticks and glared hatefully at them.

"CURSE YOU SONIC! THAT ROBOT WAS ONE OF MY TOUGHEST LABOURS." Eggman screamed at Sonic as he shock his right fist at him.

He turned back the opposite direction and started running back to where he paroled his egg mobile. Just then, Knuckles came rushing to the scene. Everyone stood there turned their attention to him, looking up at him as he stopped in fount of Sonic.

Knuckles ran passed Sonic and stopped in fount of the missile luncher where Sonic tricked the evil genus into falling his robot into. He looked down and saw a damaged robot in a resemblance to an ape, fallen leaves, a palm tree pulled out from the ground and big brown markings on the ground.

"Oh, no, I can't believe i missed the action." Knuckles whined as he brought both his gloved right hands on the sides of his face between his eyes and they slid down slowly due to the gravitational pull.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, it's day two on the survival skills solo rematch. Starting off with Sonic, he's still sound asleep as the sun started rising up from the horizon at the east. But since Sonic's camp site is in a forest location as is Knuckle's Amy's and Sticks, there wasn't enough sunlight coming through the gaps of the tree branches reaching down to bring light to the forest floor to wake him up from his sleep. And since Sonic's hand built shelter only have one opened side for entrance and exit, there's even less light coming into his shelter. But it was however enough for the birds since their used to waking up from less sun rise in the trees, so the constant cropping from the branches stirred Sonic from his sleep. He was sleeping on his right side and is suddenly starting to wake up from his sleep with a light groan and rolling over on his left side.

"Come on Tails, it's Saturday." Sonic mumbled in his sleep.

However, the culling of the birds grew loader as the sun rose up higher into the sky. Soon, Sonic finally half woke up from his sleep, opening his eyes halfway. He rolled onto his back, sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to wake up. fully. Sonic shuts his eyes again and yawned deeply as he stretched his right arm and scratched his back chest with his left gloved hand, lifting his head up as he yarned.

Sonic then got got both his gloved hands on the floor to support himself and looked towards the scenery of the camp site outside his shelter.

 _"It must be the second day of the rematch. Well i better get out of his shelter, have some berries for breakfast, pack up and get going."_ Sonic thought to himself.

started moving forward as he got on his hands and knees and crawled out of the hut. As soon as he's out, he got himself up and done some stretches to flex himself. After the stretching, he turned around to the opposite direction, crawled back in his hand made hut, grabbed his bag crawled backward out of it. Sonic then opened the bag a grabbed a handful of berries that he stored of top of the wild veggies to prevent them from squashing. Then he stood up and started eating his handful of berries as he wondered if any if his friends may needed his help.

Back with Knuckles, Knuckles is sleeping on his left hand by the fireplace with his head resting on his back pack since he forgot how to built a tent himself. Overnight while he slept, the fire burned on until it burned itself out. The beams of the sunlight shown on his face it woke him up from knuckles bring irritated from the sun's beams hitting him in the eyes.

knuckles yarned he he lifted himself up with his right arm.

"Alright Mum, I'm getting up." Knuckles mumbled to himself still waking up.

Knuckles sat on the ground with his legs half way and shut his eyes as he did a big load yarn, lifted up both his arms and streamed as he yarned and moved his arms from each other and down. After the stretching, moved his gloved hands to his face, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and moved his gloved hands away from his face before he opened his eyes again. knuckles got up and looked at the forest scenery surroundding his camp site then looked down at the forest floor.

"It's morning, so the shadows must be pointing at east." Knuckles said to himself as he remembered Sticks telling him and Sonic that shadows point towards east as the sun rises in that direction in the morning. Then it popped into his head as he shot his head up back to a frontal position.

 _"The rematch. I better start heading north and get to the finish before the others do."_ Knuckles thought to himself, not wanting to face the humiliation of losing to the girls again, or to Sonic.

Knuckles instantly grabbed his back pack with his left head, went into it with his right hand and got out his mobile phone then tried getting to the compass app for in case the shadows change direction as he remembered Sonic telling him the shadows direction as the sun moves across the sky. At least knuckles remembered two things about shadows and directions well aside on how he didn't learn the rest so well at all. Knuckles went pass the east punting shadows to north, leaving the camp site and into the woods. Suddenly, a bird flew across in fount of Knuckles startling him. knuckles shrieked. Luckily, the bird mixed him as it flew passed. Knuckles annoyed turned his head left at the direction the bird flew too and swung back his right hand with the compass in it.

"EAT THIS YOU STUPID BIRD!" Knuckles yelled out to the bird.

He flew the compass at the bird hard and it hit the poor bird on it's rump, making it squawk. Knuckles smiled in satisfaction and continued his way up north.

Back with Amy, she already goon up and was enjoying a plate of wild berries with a wild banana before breakfast, just to get the energy she needs for the rematch. As she was eating her breakfast of wild fruit, a rabbit hopped by and stooped in fount of her, staring up at her.

"Oh, hello little rabbit." Amy greeted the critter.

She reached in to her opened back pack with her right hand, pulled out a wild carrot and offered it to the wild rabbit. The rabbit accepted it, grabbing it from her gloved hands, brought the pointy end to it's mouth and began to nibble on it. Amy smiled at the critter as she watched it munch on the wild veggie, thing that it's cute for a few moments. then she contained on with her breakfast and chucked the banana peel into the forest floor, knowing the inserts will eat it. then she sat up, approached her fire place, bent over and buried everything burned, making sure not to leave anything to burn unburied. then she strightened up, dusted her gloved hands off and started packing for the journey up north to the finish line.

Back with Sticks, she already had breakfast and packed all her belongings since she woke up before the other's did. She also untied the rope she made by hand, separated it from the rest of her trap and puts it in her back pack. Sticks reached into her back pack with her right hand, takes out a compass, closed her back pack and puts it on her back before setting her compass in fount of her. Using it, and the shadows of the tree trunks, Sticks navigated to where north is and started her way towards north.

"Thanks for helping me find north compass. I'm glad tails taught me how to use you." Sticks thanked the compass as if the compass would talk back.

Sticks went on walking up north. Putting on a cocky grin as she contented on her way to

the finish.

 _"Those boys think any of them could win huh? Will with Sonic not bring able to use his super speed, knowing he'll be accused of cheating and my gooder survival skills for staying alive in the wild, I should be able to this rematch. maybe i could get those two boys and even Amy wash my clothes for me for a mouth. I may have taught the three well, but they'll never be any better than surviving in the wild than me;/l.÷ ."_ Sticks thought to herself in convenience of her superior survival skills for the wilderness.

Back with Sonic, he was carrying the back pack on his back, holding onto it by the handles and walking down a trail. he approached the trail bring spilt into two different paths. One that continues north and another that leads to north, north west. Sonic stopped, facing the two path ways and started wondering which one to take.

 _"Hmm... knuckles and I took that way last time, but that path straight ahead looks like it'll get there sooner, but which to take?"_ Sonic wondered to himself as he pointed an index finger with his right hand at the pathway heading north, north east then at the pathway heading north, north west.

 _"Well, Amy and Sticks tried to trick us to go this way, at least it's what I thought it is so I'll try that way like last time."_ Sonic simply decided.

He continued onward heading north, north east. Back with Amy, She already had been at a division on two two different path ways one minute and fourteen seconds before Sonic. Back with Knuckles, He's facing two pathways. He pointed with an index finger from his left gloved hand, pointing to the pathway heading north and the pathway heading north, north west, over and over again, getting confused, due to his lack of thinking.

"Which way should I take?" Knuckles asked himself in confusion.

"Need help Knuckles?" A high pitched female voice asked knuckles from behind.

With his left gloved hand still in a pointing position, Knuckles leaned his back left a bit and turned his head to the owner of the voice where the voice came from. It was Sticks.

"How about you take the one ahead." Sticks suggested to Knuckles.

Knuckles slowly smiled a wide smile at Sticks , then in five seconds, he bursted out laughing hard at Sticks as if he heard a joke as he held on to his stomach in laughter. After the laughing, Knuckles brought his head up while turn turning it right and looked directly at Sticks.

"Look Sticks, if you're trying to trick me into going the wrong way, forgot it. I'll just go the way as I did before with Sonic." Knuckles told Sticks.

Then Knuckles continued on his way, heading north, north west, leaving a annoyed Sticks with her ungloved hands on her hips.

"WELL DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU LOSE IN LIKE LAST TIME! Sticks shouted out load to the depicting immature edchina.

Then Sticks released her ungloved hands from her hips and continued on her way, heading north as she muttered on about knuckles.

Back with Sonic, he's been walking at a normal walking speed to make sure that he's playing fair for the other three opponents. As he walked, he caught a glimpse of Amy and the image is coming closer since Sonic is walking sightly faster than she is. Sonic saw her going at a different pathway from the one him and Knuckles took last time as he got closer to her. So he decided to walk up to Amy and keep her company. Sonic sped up his walking pace, moved right , walked up beside amy and slowed down to the same walking pace as hers.

"Yo Amy what's up?" Sonic greeted Amy to surprise her.

Amy turned her head right while moving her eyes right to the sound of the male voice. Surprised to find Sonic next to her, she grabbed on to the left side of her chest with her left gloved hand.

"Oh hey Sonic, I'm doing fine thanks, how you caught up this time?" Amy greeted back questionably.

"was behind you, but I seen to walk a little faster than you." Sonic answered Amy arrogantly.

Amy smiled at Sonic warmly as they were about to head to another two different pathways. one heading north, north east and another heading north. Knowing that he and Knuckles took the direction on the left last time, Sonic chose the other pathway heading north. Amy followed on, knowing he picked the right pathway this time.

Back with Knuckles, he was going along the path he took that's slightly changing direction to north too north, north east when a bunch of migrating wild rabbits came running across the pathway, startling Knuckle as a thin amount of wild rabbits went between his legs while a larger amount went around him, going across the pathway with the migrating wild rabbits stretching one metre.

"Hey whoa, watch it." Knuckles told the wild rabbits in vain as he began to lose his balance from most of the wild rabbits going between his legs as.

Knuckles tries to walk through the migrating bunch of rabbits but ends up struggling to from somr=e of the wild rabbits accidentally pushing into his feet, making Knuckles start losing his grip on the ground and losing balence. As the last of the wild rabbits went across the pathway, Knuckles was left foot's up in the air as a slight shove of the toes of his right foot made Knuckles lose his balance entirely.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Knuckles wailed as he swing his arms forward in a circle three to try regain his balance, but failed.

he ended up landing on the pathway chest and stomach down with a load thump as he shuts his eyes in pain of the impact and also knocking his head into a nearby tree. Fortunately, all the migrating wild rabbits had already went across the pathway. knuckles opened his eyes,lifted himself off the ground in a sitting position and held his forehead with his right gloved hand in pain.

"Dawn those rabbits." Knuckles whined to himself in annoyance of the pain he got on his head and how the migrating rabbits were the cause of it.

he stood up off the ground and continued his way on the pathway.


	5. Chapter 5

At the other pathway, the same time as Knuckles faced a stampede of migrating wild rabbits, Sticks was facing the same incident, but she managed to grab on to the closest tree to her, climbed up it and grabbed onto a strong branch.

She moved herself to the middle of the branch by using her ungloved hands to get to the middle of the branch and swung herself forward on the branch three times before letting of it, did a triple back flip and landed smoothly on her feet crouched down and her ungloved right hand slammed on the dirt to be on balance.

Sticks had escaped the rabbits, turned her head right and averted her eyes right to look back at the migrating wild rabbits. Then she turned her head and eyes back to their fontal positions, gotten her herself back up and continued on her way.

As she started on her way, she heard a knocking sound at a fair distance behind her. She turned back, wondering what that is.

"Could that be one of those rabbits?" Sticks asked herself.

The last of the migrating wild rabbits went across the pathway in her sight and disappeared into the trees.

Sticks shook her head negatively in response to the question she asked herself.

She continued along the pathway again and went to the two chooses of pathways to take as Knuckles came behind from a different pathway. Knuckles caught a glimpse of her entering the pathway hewing north.

 _"How did she go so fast?"_ Knuckles wondered to himself.

As if he thought Sticks is going the right way, Knuckles decided to stalk along and follow along quietly. he sped along the pathway Sticks already took and slowed down, doing quiet footsteps to prevent alerting Sticks that she's bring followed.

Day three of the rematch passed without much happening in it then on the forth day, Sonic and Amy are neck and neck, but are still walking along since they expected Knuckles and Sticks to be walking to burn less energy as well.

All four of the opponents are running low on food picked from the wilderness, expect for Knuckles who haven't gorton much and had already run out on the second day of the rematch.

Sonic and Amy got the most food, but Sonic's running out slightly more than both Amy and Sticks since boys need to consume more to sustain themselves, but he still as enough left for the forth and final day of the rematch. there were in the woods for three days, but now their in the jungle on the forth day.

They suddenly came to a big hole. Sonic almost lost his balance and fell, but he managed to keep himself from falling in by swinging both his arms back three times and regained his balance.

As Sonic took a step back, he and Amy both took a good look at what's in the hole and from the recognition, they noted that it's a missile luncher. Sonic averted his eyes left toward Amy.

"Amy was that the hole you and Sticks fell in last time?" Sonic asked Amy in wonder if that was Eggman's.

"Yes it is Sonic, except it's not a hole it's a missile luncher." Amy answered Sonic, correcting him.

Sonic averted his eyes back to their fontal position and attempted to go round the surface of the lurcher as is Amy, but both of them are going their own ways with Sonic starting going right and Amy starting going left when someone greeted them from behind.

"Hey guys." A high pitched female voice greeted from behind the two hedgehogs.

Sonic and Amy both jumped while having out load gasps in reaction to the voice from behind them.

Sonic and Amy both looked back only to find Sticks just behind them. They both frowned in annoyance to her while their eye brows lowed between the tops of their eyes.

"Sticks." Sonic and Amy both whined at her.

"Sticks, don't you do that. You could've made me and Amy fall onto the missile luncher down there." Sonic scored Sticks as he pointed down to her the luncher with an index finger from his right hand.

Sticks stepped forward toward the luncher and looked down at it and had an almost instant flashback on how she and Amy fell into it last time on the match.

Suddenly, there was a load thump on the jungle floor coming from a far distance on the other side of the missile luncher, startling Sonic, Amy and Sticks while it frightened away the birds in the trees, making them flew out from the tree branches in flocks, flying away from where the load thump was heard from.

They all put their attention toads to where the thump came. Then a slightly loader trump on the ground occurred, then a loader one.

"OH NO, I JUST REMEMBERED! I RETURNED THAT THING TO SENDER!" Sticks shrikes in panic.

Sonic and Amy both looked back at Sticks angrily. Then as the thumps on the ground grew closer and loader, the three turned their attention back to the load thumps

Thinking fast, Sonic went into Amy's bag's, grabbed out her tent and spread it on the hole, covering it.

Then he zoomed around the trees surrounding the jungle, gathering huge leaves from the branches and freshly dropped ones from the jungle floor and covered the spread out tent with them, then dug up some dirt and tossed them onto the remains to make it look like the land's surface and went back in fount of and between Amy and Sticks.

Amy stared at Sonic in annoyance of using her tent to hide the hole.

Soon, whatever was making those thumps came into view. A giant robotic a resemblance of an ape with titanium fist and arms, steel legs with carbon tabor buffers with flashing colours and a head made of carbon faber with Dr. Eggman in the head of the robotic ape controlling where the thing is going.

Amy and Sticks all looked at the machine as they gasped in shock. Sonic however stared up at Eggman in the head of the mechanical ape and gets into a fighting pose, ready to strike. Amy and Sticks both noticed Sonic getting ready to fight.

Amy nodded in approval and got out her piko piko hammer from behind while Sticks got out her boomerang from behind and they both got into their fighting poses.

"Well Sonic, allow me to introduce you and your friends to Mecha Kong. With this baby, I shell crush you three ..." Eggman declared, stopping in mid sentence, noticing that knuckles isn't with them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, where are Tails and Knuckles?" Eggman asked to no one in particular.

Sonic, Amy and Sticks opened their eyes wide awkwardly, turned back behind them, only to see the part of the jungle environment they had been and turned back at Eggman.

"Well Eggman, we've had a survival race and Amy and Sticks won by cheating and we decided to have a solo rematch. So it might be a while before Knuckles arrives. And Tails didn't take part in it." Sonic explained to Eggman.

Eggman growled at Sonic and pointed a accusing finger at at him with an index finger from his right hand.

"DON'T LIE TO ME SONIC! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO HAD MY MISSILE FLY BACK TO MY FORTRESS AND BLOW IT UP.!" Eggman yelled, accusing Sonic of lying.

Sticks released that she got herself and her in trouble and that she's responsible for the missile blowing up his fortress, though he deceived it. She knows Sonic's the leader of their team, so it's no surprise that Dr. Eggman would be blaming Sonic for something happening to him.

"WAIT!" Sticks yelled out to Eggman, waving her ungloved left hand and the boomerang in her ungloved right hand in the air a fees times, running a few steps toward the machine and stopping in fount of of Sonic.

Eggman stopped his robot and drew his attention to the crazy badger.

"It wasn't Sonic that set the little rocket out, I set out food for my feathered friends, called them out and had them set the thing to go out of that giant hole so me and Amy can use it to beat Sonic and Knuckles with it." Sticks explained to Eggman.

Eggman brought his gloved right hand to his chin and stroked the chin in his thinking mode.

"hmm... you can communicate with birds, interesting. Too bad they won't help you now since Mecha Kong's footsteps scared them off." Eggman complimented Sticks pitifully.

Sticks groaned in frustration at Eggman as he laughed mockingly in an low, evil tone. Eggman got both gloved hand on the controls and continued moving the monster towards Sonic, Amy and Sticks.

Sticks the first to attack, throwing her boomerang at the leg of the giant robot, but it hit the leg only to fly into a tree trunk beside Amy, leaving Sonic and Amy in stock on how sting the evil doctor had it's legs built from titanium with those buffers.

Sticks rushed over to the tree with her boomerang halfway in it while apologising to the tree as if it'll response to her while Amy swung her piko piko hammer back and charged towards towards the robotic monster controlled by Eggman.

She called up all her strength and swung her hammer at the left leg three times, hitting it as hard as she could but the hammer left no evidence of damage on it. Eggman pushed some controls on the control panel.

The right leg swung back and kicked Amy into the booby trap as it makes a long, wide mark on the soil of the island with Amy growning in pain from the major kick she copped from the robotic ape.

As Amy's was about to fall into the booby trap Sonic setter up, Sonic Zoomed up behind and caught her by the wrest before she fell into it and zoomed her into the jungle out of the path. He'd put her down on her feet and held onto her with her arms around her as she examined her.

"That was close." Sonic said in relief.

Amy looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, there's no way we can defeat this thing." Amy pronounced to Sonic.

"Not if we try to fight it." Sonic corrected her cockily.

Sonic brought his mouth to Amy's right ear and whispered to her his smiled in convenience as Sonic moved away from her right ear and looked back at her. Amy nodded to Sonic in response, then they kissed each other on the lips quickly and Sonic lets go of Amy and zoomed in between Eggman and his robot and the booby trap.

Sonic stared up at Dr. Eggman and lowered his eyebrows with the eyebrows going between the top of his eyes in an angry emotion.

"Alright Egghead. You want me, you gotta have to come get me with that monkey bot." Sonic encouraged Eggman mock fully in an insulting manner.

"WHY YOU SONIC! I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT AND IT'S MECHA KONG, NOT MONKEY BOT!" Eggman shouted at Sonic as he shacks his left fist at him.

He put both hands on the wheel and started charging his machine at Sonic. Sonic zoomed out of the way just before the ape robot stomped hard, making a large hole into the ground on where he was.

Eggman made the robot grab a palm tree, pulled it out and started swinging it at Sonic, only to miss him from every spin jump Sonic does, moving from one spot to another as he dodges every swing as Amy and Sticks watched in the background.

After ten dodges, Sonic lands gracefully on the ground and grabbed on to his stomach with his gloved left hand and huffed for air, pretending to get tried from the action.

Amy and Sticks rushed to Sonic, bring careful not to accidentally fall into the booby trap and came between Sonic, grabbing onto him to help him stay on his feet as they pretended to surrender.

"Oh no girls, could it be that Eggman has finally beaten us?" Sonic questioned the girls as they all looked up at the machine sarcastically.

Eggman laughed evilly in triumph. he made the robot take a step toward Sonic, Amy and Sticks and made it's right metallic foot rise up above above them.

Sonic, Amy and Sticks smirked at Eggaman and Amy and Sticks let go of Sonic and they kept into the jungle as Sonic turned the opposite direction and jumped into the air, spinning fast over the booby trap as the ape robot stomped down hard on where Sonic had been, leaving another large hole in the soil of the island.

Sonic landed gracefully on the ground, turned back the opposite direction and looked back at Eggman and his machine with his groved hands to his hips as Eggman had the robotic ape run towards Sonic.

In just one step, the robot fell into the trap and banged it's titanium chest so hard that tithe major dent hits the short circuits and it they exploded as the robotic ape fell back to the bottom of the missile luncher with the robot lying in malfunction.

Eggmen broke the windshield with a glass breaker he installed into the brain pod for just in case, climbed out of the robot and managed to get out of the luncher for it's head is just half a metre and ten and a half inches from the surface. He turned back at Sonic who's standing between Amy and Sticks and glared hatefully at them.

"CURSE YOU SONIC! THAT ROBOT WAS ONE OF MY TOUGHEST LABOURS." Eggman screamed at Sonic as he shock his right fist at him.

He turned back the opposite direction and started running back to where he paroled his egg mobile. Just then, Knuckles came rushing to the scene. Everyone stood there turned their attention to him, looking up at him as he stopped in fount of Sonic.

Knuckles ran passed Sonic and stopped in fount of the missile luncher where Sonic tricked the evil genus into falling his robot into. He looked down and saw a damaged robot in a resemblance to an ape, fallen leaves, a palm tree pulled out from the ground and big brown markings on the ground.

"Oh, no, I can't believe i missed the action." Knuckles whined as he brought both his gloved hands on the sides of his face between his eyes and they slid down slowly due to the gravitational pull.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic looked up to the mopping Knuckles as he puts his gloved hands on his hips.

"Sorry about that Knuckles, it would've been easier if you're here." Sonic apoligized to Knuckles.

"Too bad you don't have super speed and quick wits as this Sonic." Sonic added now referring to himself in the third person, putting a wide grin on his face and pointing a thumb to himself from his right gloved hand.

Knuckles, Amy and Sticks all suddenly looked at stared akwaldly at Sonic as they moved their heads back, with Amy and Sticks somehow creeped out from the bule blur referring to himself in the third person while Knuckles felt inferior to Sonic from what he just said.

"Sonic, what did I tell you about recurring to yourself in the third person?" Amy asked Sonic creeped out.

Sonic turned his head right slightly and looked at Amy annoyed by her bossy personality.

"Amy, I don't care what you think right now. I'm the team leader of own group and the **leader's** meant to be the boss, not the backbone, okay." Sonic scolded Amy as he gave her a stain look.

Knuckles, Amy and Sticks all nodded in response to Sonic's point.

"Yeah Sonic, but we all find it creepy and so does Tails." Sticks pointed out butting in.

Sonic turned her head left toward Sticks with his eyes wide open.

"He did?" Sonic asked Sticks.

Sticks nodded a yes to Sonic. Then Sonic feeling guilty like he freaked out his best friend, let his ungloved hands come off his hips and flopped the the left on eto his left side, brought the right gloved hand to the back of his head and scratched the back of his head with it. Then Sonic looked up at Knuckles.

"Well anyway, can you help me get Amy's tent out of that mussle launcher please Knucks?" Sonic asked Knuckles by his nick name.

"Sure." Knuckles replied in response.

Sonic Zoomed into the missile launcher with Knuckles following suit. He jumped in and looked at the wreckage from the recent fight Sonic and the girls had with Eggman while wondering what the robot is.

"What does he call that thing?" Knuckles asked no one in perticuler.

"Mehca Kong." Sonic answered Knuckles.

From hearing the name of the wrecked robot, Knuckles brusted out laughing, as if Eggman picked it off from a movie or something. Knuckles is laughing so hard, that he winded up rolling on his left side as he held his stomach as if it's gonna kill him from laughing so hard.

As Knuckles bursts out laughing, Sonic, Amy and Sticks looked down at him in disbelief. Sonic shook his head in disappointment of knuckles, not knowing how he would be stupid enough to find a lame name so funny.

With Knuckles laughs dying down and ending with a sigh, Knuckles got himself off the ground, stood up and looked at Sonic as he pointed an index finger at Sonic from an opened right gloved hand."But really, he needs to think of better names for his bots, but I think that one came pretty close." Knuckles mentioned.

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles nodded in agreement to Knuckles point. Then Knuckles continued on the tusk, approshed he ruined mecha, grabbed it and called up all his strength to lift the thing off the tent. Knuckles firmly lifted the ruined mecha off the tent, setting it free as he barely struggled to keep a good grip on it.

Fortentily, Knucles didn't have to wait long, for Sonic folded up, rolled he tent and ran on be round wall of the launcher to come out and return to the surface in sound barrier breaking speed.

Then while Sonic gives Amy back her tent by putting back in her backpack getting a thanks from her, Knuckles dropped the ruined mecha back on the ground, letting it fall back on part of the launcher's wall it damaged earlier and Knuckles huffed and puffed from carrying the ruined mecha. Knuckles lifted a lot of heavy items, but he never lifted anything that weighted more than he does, enough to make him struggle.

"What did Eggman use to build that thing?" Knuckles asked, again to no one in perticuler.

"I don't wanna know." Knuckles said.

When Knuckles soon caught up his breath, he ran up on the ruined mecha, grabbed his gloved hands on the surface as he swung his body upside down, pushed himself in he atmosphere and did a double, double back flip with a twist in it with Sonic, Amy and Sticks watching in awe.

They clapped for Knuckles and he stopped in his tracks from the sound of the clapping and turned round to see Sonic, Amy and Sticks clapping for him as they smiled at him.

"I gotta hand it to Ta Knucks, that twist in those four flips is pretty awesome." Sonic complimented Knuckles.

"Yeah, we've seen it." Amy added, butting in.

Knuckles smirked at his three friends.

"Gee, thanks." Knuckles thanked Sonic, Amy and Sticks.

Sonic montioned for Amy and Sticks to come along and he he started running in regular speed with he girls obliging. They went passed Knuckles.

"Now come on guys, we got a rematch to finish up." Sonic Told Knuckles, Amy and Sticks.

Even Knuckles oblivisly remembered it. Everyone went on running to the finish line. Soon they were getting very close to the finish line and everyone is neck and neck. Each of them trying to get in the lead to go across it first.

Sonic knew he can get an easy finish with his super speed and part of surviving is use what you got so he can use his sup speed since it's what he's got, but he couldn't cause he didn't want to be accused of cheating.

Sonic is very slowly getting pass Amy, putting her on second base as Sticks is gaining up on him very close taking the base from Amy and is about to take the lead from Sonic as Knuckles started gaining up on the four of hem because of his longer legs, going on third base, when he suddenly rolled on an ankle from his right foot and fell over.

He accidently knocked Sonic and Sticks into the atmosphere, right across the finish line wailing in full sight of Amy and Knuckles and they both crash landed on their back backs and rolled on he ground nearly half a meter to a stop while Knuckles picked himself up and continued running, just to find Sonic and Sticks far ahead.

Amy rushed over to Sonic and Sticks to see if tey're alright while Knuckles just stopped and stared at the two with gloved fists on his hips.

"Are you guys okay?" Amy asked Sonic and Sticks in concern.

"I'm fine Ames, just a sore back and head, but nothing serious." Sonic answered A,y in response.

"Me too." Stick pointed out.

Knuckles approshed Sonic, Amy and Sticks with an angry look on his face.

That's not fair. You guys cheated" Knuckles accused Sonic and Sticks as he points a accusing finger at them with an index finger from his left gloved hand.

Sonic, Amy and Sticks all turned their head right and up and looked at Knuckles, rather annoyed at him.

"Hey, we didn't cheat, you knocked us two over." Sonic told Knuckles as Sticks nodded in agreement.

"He's not kidding Knuckles, I saw them go in the air, so you must've knocked them." May pointed to to Knuckles."

Knuckles ran of excuses instintly and and quickly drops it. Amy may be some things, but she does not lie about what she sees.

"Fine, So who won anyway." Knuckles asked in defeat.

"Well, I seen Sonic flew across the finish line before Sticks, so Sonic won." Amy answered.

Sonic cheered in Thimph as he stuck his gloved right fist in the atmosphere in that emotion as he felt his pride mind up from the recent faulty victory. Then he and the girls got up as Amy calgaralated Sonic for his win. Then Sonic looked at Knuckles, Amy and Sticks in wonder.

"So guys, should we inform Tails about that launcher so he can help us fill it up." Sonic asked his three friends and team mates.

"I say tell him that Eggman's planning a nuclear war to turn the world into a desert. HAVING THE WORLD BECOME MAD DOG!" Sticks suggested to Sonic as she started striking over Eggman and what he could do with a lot of mussles as her craziness got the better of her like usually does.

Sonic shook his head in disbelief. He and Amy managed to clam Sticks down and Sonic motioned for everyone come with him on he way home. Sonic letting Amy lead the way this time, they started the journey home. They didn't have to return to Tails at the starting line cause Sonic told him that they'll meet him back at his hut.


	7. Chapter 7

After they returned home, they went to Sonic's hut where Sonic asked Tails to wait for them to come back to and Sonic knocks on the door with his right gloved hand. By the time they made it back home, it was amost dusk so it wouldn't be long before dinner time.

Sonic took a step back and waited for five seconds before Tails opened the door to find his four friends on his door step.

Tails smiled presently from seeing his four friends and approushed Sonic since he's the closest to the door.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted Sonic.

"Yo Tails, what's up bud?" Sonic greeted back as they stacked fists in friendship.

Tails then took notice of Knuckles, Amy and Sticks behind Sonic.

"Hey Knuckles, Amy and Sticks, I hope there's no cheating this time." Tails greeted the rest with hopes of no cheating on the rematch.

Tails took a step back, stood along side the door and gustured his four friends to come in. They accepted and went in Sonic's hut to find food layed out on the dining table as Tails shuts the door and joined his friends.

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks all looked down at the dining table, looking at the plates of food on it. On the plates were chili dogs and beef steak with salad on the side.

Usually they would go to Meh burger's for a meal, but Tails while the rest of the boom team were away at the wilderness for their rematch, Tails thought about perparing a feast for when they return from the fourth and final day of it and spent hours perparing it.

Also the chairs set at the table were already pulled back so they can sit down straight away. Sonic went to the north side of the dining table for he's the team leaders Tails joined the group for dinner. Tails took the west side and Amy took he east side at the chairs close to Sonic. Knuckles went next to Amy and Sticks next to Tails.

Then they all sat down at the dining table, pushing their chairs in and everyone started eating their dinners. After a few first bites of his share of chili dogs, Sonic starting Tails his side of the story. Then Knuckles took his turn after Sonic's finished.

Then Amy, then Sticks, then Sonic told Tails about what happened bore they raced to the finish and how him and Sticks were the first two to cross the finish line. When everyone finished eating, Tails rooked a glimpse of everyone sitting at the table with him with a pleased smile as they all looked back at him.

"Well I'm glad to hear no one cheated this time, although I find it funny on how you made Sonic and Sticks flew across te finish line." Tails complimented chuckling as he pointed at Knuckles with an index finger from his right gloved hand as Knuckles gaves gave Tails an annoyed look.

"Oh come on, I tripped, it' what happened." Knuckles explianed.

"And it left me and Sticks with sore backsides and legs. Though we're lucky not to any injures." Sonic interrupted.

Sticks nodded a yes in agreement as Tails looked toward Sonic and Sticks with a concerned but Reliefed look.

"Good thing too cause there's no hospital for miles in the wilderness. But I'll tell tell guys what, I'll do some research on how to deal with them in there and inform you lot on the information I get. Also I'll be happy to help fill up that hole, don't want anything falling in there." Tails offered.

"Thanks bud." Sonic thanked Tails with a pleasant smirk as he raised his left gloved hand for a high five.

Tails clapped his right gloved hand on it to do the high five. Then the boom team talked more of the rematch and they al pushed heir chairs back, stacked hem up the dibble, collected he dirty dishes and went to Sonic's kitchen to do the washing up.

Sonic passed on the dishes, Amy whined them in the smaller sink, Tails washed them, Stciks dried them up and Knuckles puts them away. Knuckles had been going into Sonic's cup roads for whenever he needed a plate, mug or a spoon so he knows exactly where they are, aside of his lack of intelligence, he has a pretty good memory of things.

After the washing is done it's almost completely dark, so Tails Knuckles and Sticks made their way out the door while Amy however approshed Sonic who's just about to exit the kitchen with her hands folded behind her back. Sonic and Amy gazed opon each other eye to eye.

"Hey Sonic, do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Amy asked Sonic.

"No crouse not." Sonic answered Amy with a smile.

Amy thanked Sonic with a perk on he cheek then took a step right to get out of Spnic's way.

Then Sonic walked out of the kitchen and across his hut to he fount door just as Sticks exited the hut. Sonic grabbed the door handle on the indoor side with his right gloved hand and lifted up his right gloved hand.

"Tonight guys, See you tomorrow." Sonic said to Tails Knuckles and Sticks as he waved his right gloved hand to them.

All three of them turned their heads round to find Sonic waving to hem behind the door of his hut leaning left and appearing behind the door halfway. They waved bye back to him, turned their heads back to their normal fountal positions and continued on heir way home.

"REMEMBER, WE GOT A HOLE TO FILL UP TOMORROW!" Sonic called out to them. They all responded to Sonic with an okay and he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Sonic shuts the door, he locks it, turned right round and looked at Amy standing at the entrence to the kitchen. Sonic smiled seducefully at Amy and walked up to her. He stopped right in fount of Amy and held out his right gloved hand to her.

"Shall we Ames?" Sonic asked Amy seducefully.

Amy averted her down to Sonic's right gloved hand for two seconds and back to Sonic's face. Sonic's eyelids we're halfway closed and a wide grin's on his face. Amy smiled at Sonic as she nodded in response to him.

She grabbed his right gloved hand with her left gloved hand, Sonic led Amy to the lounge of the hut and had her sit down on the sofa with him. Sonic on the middle cushion and Amy on he left cushion.

Sonic and Amy sat quietly in their positions, grabbed each other's gloved hands passionly and stared into each other's eyes for a while. Then Sonic lets his left gloved hand loose from the grip, brought it to Amy's right facial cheek, touch it and rubs it gently with the left thumb.

Amy Let's her left gloved hand loose from the grip and does the same to Sonic. Sonic let's go of Amy's right hand, leaned forward toward Amy and wrapped his right arm round her as Amy wrapped her right arm round Sonic.

They cuddled while Amy gently strocked Sonic's back down and up. And Sonic couldn't help but purr from the soothing feeling of his back bring strocked. He peeked Amy on her right facial cheek twice, brought his face in fount of Amy's and drew in for a passionate kiss as heerked up.

Amy perked and started drawinher face toward Sonic when their lips somehow made contact and they went on kissing. Sonic and Amy kissed for one minute before their lips parted and lovingly starred into each other's eyes.

"Amy, you can sleep over tonight if you want." Amy offered Amy.

"Thank you Sonic, it's getting too cold out tonight any and could I sleep with you?" Amy thanked Sonic questionly.

"No, but you can sleep in my hammock while I sleep on the couch Ames. It's cool." Sonic answered Amy.

Amy drew her face toward Sonic's again and Kissed him long and hard on the lips.

As they went on kissing, Amy brought her left gloved hand to the back of Sonic's head, placed it there, and slowly strocked it to the left of Sonic's head while Sonic drew his left arm round Amy's back and rubbed it gently with his left gloved hand, both of them purring from the affection.

After three minutes of kissing, Sonic and Amy both broke the kiss and starred into each other's eyes lovingly with Sonic holding Amy's chin with his right gloved hand this time. They stayed in the position for five minutes with no sound in he hut expect for the slow breathing coming from Sonic and Amy breathing in and out.

Amy is somehow starting to feel sleepy. She put her left gloved hand on Sonic's right hand, moved it away from her chin, stood up from the sofa and tilted her face down to look at Sonic.

"I'll be back Sonic." Amy informed Sonic.

She'd planted a kiss on Sonic's forehead, straightened up while putting her head back to it's normal fountal position and walked away from the couch. In a minute, she came back with a medium dark bule blanket and a pillow for Sonic to find him lying on he sofa with his head resting on the left armrest and his sneakers taken off.

Sonic sensed Amy's movement, looked up to Amy and smiled at him. Amy smiled back at him.

"Sonic, could you get your head up?" Amy asked Sonic.

Sonic obliged and sat up on the sofa, Amy putting the pillow on he left armrest before Sonic lightly flopped his head on it as Amy unfolded the blanket and let it set on Sonic's peached middle bule body, allowing gravity to do it's work.

Then she leaned down toward Sonic as he grabbed onto the edge of the blanket with both his gloved hands and rubbed the back of his head with her right gloved hand. Sonic and Amy both smiled at each other passionlyand they kissed.

"Goodnight Sonic, I love you." Amy said to Sonic.

"Night Ames I love you too." Sonic responded to Amy.

Amy removed her right gloved hand from the back of Sonic's head, straightened herself up again and made her way to Sonic's hammock to sleep for the night as Sonic drifted off to sleep cmfortably on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Sticks, they're over at Knuckle's hut since Sticks doesn't have any artificial light gut at her borrow and it already had gotten dark so Knuckles invited Sticks over to spend the night with her and she accepted for she'd already set her alarm for aliens, monsters and robbers before she even left it anyway.

Knuckles opened the door with his right gloved hand and gustured for Sticks to come in. Sticks went in with Knuckles getting his right gloved hand off the door knob and following behind. Knuckles closed and locked the door with his right gloved hand.

Knuckles then went to the light switches by the door, flicked on the one for the den with an index finger from his left gloved hand and joins Sticks who's sitting on the sofa at the middle cushion.

Knuckles sat on the left cushion, leaned back as he slightly turned his head right to look at Sticks and saw that she's round chat rubbing on her right arm from the incident that happened earlier at the rematch. And Knuckles without knowing what the feeling is started feeling concerned for her. Knuckles smiled a cocky grin at Sticks.

"You okay Sticks." Knuckles asked Sticks in concern for her.

Sticks lifted her head up and stared at Knuckles annoyed at Knuckles while she kept rubbing her right arm.

"You, you try to to murder me and Sonic. You made my arm cry. Listen Knuckles, my arm is crying out me, begging me to bring in the arm Doctor for it cause you hurt it." Sticks crazily accused Knuckles as she stared at Knuckles.

Knuckles felt her eyes pierce into his soul.

"And I thought Tails is a double agent." Sticks added to his accusing.

Knuckles raised his left gloved hand in defense and waved it lightly.

"Now come on Sticks, I didn't try to kill you and Sonic, I trip and bumped into you two by accident." Knuckles explained to Sticks honestly in the hopes that Sticks would believe her.

Course Sticks may be a crazy badger, but at least she's not stupid. She can tell rather someone is telling the truth or not. She leaned forward by three inches as she squirted her eyes and saw that Knuckles eyebrows were down slightly and the light frown on his face.

Turned out Knuckles is telling her the truth, so Sticks moved her head back as she relaxed her eyes and nodded in approval to Knuckles as she continued to rub her arm.

"Okay Knuckles." Sticks replied to Knuckles.

Knuckles gave Sticks a slight smirk. He got up and went to the kitchen of his hut. He approached he fridge, opened he freezer door with his left gloved hand, grabbed out a bag of frozen peas and shuts the freezer with the same gloved hand.

Knuckles then left the kitchen, returned to the den to find Sticks still sitting on the sofa and sat back down to the same cushion on the couch as before, moved his head right, eyes down a bit and looked directly at Sticks. Knuckles cuffed a bit and Sticks shot her face toward Knuckles in reaction to the cuff.

Knuckles grabbed onto her left ungloved hand with his right gloved hand, placed the frozen bag of peas on her right arm that she was rubbing on and placed her left ungloved hand on the bag of peas to keep it in place on the arm.

"That should numb the pain." Knuckles exclaimed to sticks.

"Ohh... Knuckles, I think my arm is gotta freeze to death." Sticks whined from the coldness of the frozen peas been placed on his right arm.

Knuckles starred awkwardly at Sticks for a quick moment and rolled his eyes in disbelief. Knuckles may not have the sharpest mind in the group, but even he knows that arms don't get frozen to death from something bring frozen placed on them.

So Knuckles just simply brushed off her whining and kept the bag of frozen peas there for ten minutes. As Knuckles held the bag there, Sticks felt the pain on her right arm going numb and getting smaller.

Afterward, Knuckles gets his right gloved hand off Sticks left ungloved hand to let her take it off he bag of peas, gets he bag of frozen peas off her right arm, gets off the sofa and walked back to the kitchen to put the peas back in the freezer.

While he's doing that, Sticks rubbed her right arm with his left ungloved hand and Noticed that almost all the pain is gone. Knuckles came back from putting the frozen peas away and returned to his spot on the sofa next to Knuckles on her left.

Knuckles looked down toward Sticks as she rubbed her arm to warm it up, He smiled down at her, brought both his gloved hands to her left arm and gently rubbed them on it to help Sticks warm up her left arm.

From spotting Knuckle's gloved hands coming to her left arm, Sticks gets her left ungloved hand out of the way and looked up at Knuckles smiling at him.

"Relax Sticks, felt you could use some help warming that arm." Knuckles told Sticks.

Sticks smiled up at Knuckles. She didn't think Knuckles would do a kind gasture for her, but it was the least Knuckles could do for her after hurting her arm.

"How's your arm?" Knuckles asked Sticks.

"It feels better now, thanks Knuckles." Sticks answered Knuckles with a thanks, now hat what was left of the pain faded off, due to the numbness.

After rubbing his gloved hands on Sticks left arms for three minutes, Knuckles drew his gloved hands back toward him with the fingers sliding on Stick's left arm. He clamped them her left hand and kissed the fingers of her left hand tenderly and gently.

Then Knuckles and Sticks starred into each other's eyes passionly for a moment. Stick forced her left hand out of Knuckles gloved hands, lured herself to Knuckles, wrapped her arms round Knuckles in embrace, kissed him on the nose, then his right facial cheek, brought her head over the right shoulder and rested her head on it.

"Knuckles, could you sleep on the couch with me tonight?" Sticks asked Knuckles.

"Sure Sticks." Knuckles answered Sticks

Sticks lifted her head up, pulled it back and passionately starred at Knuckles as he starred back at Sticks just as passionately.

Knuckles drew his face toward Stick's and was about to press his lips on her's when Sticks started drawi her face to Knuckle's and they made out on he couch for an hour till Knuckles layed down on the couch with Sticks laying on top of him, drifting off to sleep.

Stick got up off Knuckles, walked to the light switch, flicked it off and the den light went off, living the hut dark and no amont of light in it expect for the little moon light coming in from he Windows.

But it's still bright enough for Sticks to recognize the couch and Knuckles sleep on it. She turn around right, barely saw Knuckles on the couch, walked back to it and layed down on Knuckles, feeling the warmth of his strong body. She rested her head on his chest.

"Snoozing world, here I come." Sticks said out of tiredness in her usual self before falling into a deep sleep, looking forward to seeing Knuckles in her dream as she impinged him see her in what she called the snoozing world now.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days after team Sonic went to the mussle launcher to fill it up the day after the end of he rematch, Sonic is chilling on his hammock while reading a book about chili dogs when his mobile phone rang.

Sonic growned from the phone call interrupting his reading, closes the book, drops it on the sand, picks up his mobile phone vibrating on his stomach with his left gloved hand, pressed the answer button and brought the mobile phone to his left ear.

"Hello." Sonic answered on his mobile phone.

Sonic listened to the earpiece of his mobile phone in attention to whoever rang him at this time of day.

After a few minutes, Sonic thanked the caller for calling, moved the mobile phone away from his left ear, pressed the hang up button, sits up on the hammock and tugs his mobile phone beneath his third largest quill.

Sonic then zoomed on over to the town hall and right to the Mayor's office in a blue streak. Sonic had been called in by Mayor E. Pluribus has a vacation for the weekend and rang Sonic just to ask him to cover for him while his away.

After the town's people showed up at his office and complained about Fink letting the below averaged intelligencet echidna take charge, Fink regretted having Knuckles run things for him and decided to hire someone else.

And Sonic, he's no genius with an I.Q of 300, but he still has a very clever level of intelligence above average with very good leadership skills.

When one of his employies informed him on how great Sonic leads his team of heroes, he decided to leave matters into hedgehog's hands.

As soon as Sonic made it to the Mayor's office, he stood in attention in fount of he Mayor's office desk with a fading blue streak fading off behind him.

Fink shot up from his office desk to see a blue hedgehog wearing a scarf, white gloves and white striped red shoes standing before him and smiled at him.

He stood up from his office chair and brought out his right hand for Sonic to shack. Sonic grabbed the mayor's right hand with his right gloved hand and shook it.

"Morning Sonic, I'm glad you can show up. I need someone to cover for me while I'm away at my mother's on the weekend." The mayor told Sonic as he greeted him with a smile.

They let go of each other's right hands, Fink took the suitcase on the table with his left hand and departed from his office desk. He walked in fount of Sonic, tilted his face up and averted his eyes up a little to get the sight of Sonic's face as Sonic looked down at the town's mayor.

"I just hope that you'll do better than that red friend of yours quickster." Fink pointed out to Sonic.

"Hey don't worry about sir, least I'm not Knuckles." Sonic made it clear to the mayor jokingly.

The two laughed from the joke for a moment they continued starring at each other.

"Well, you're a pretty smart guy yourself, bring mayor for a week should be no problem for you Sonic." Mink said to Sonic with a bit confidence for him.

"Ta." Mink said to Sonic before he departed from Sonic and out of the office. As soon as the Mayor left, Sonic sped to the chair and sat on it. After just a moment, Sonic grew bored, so he decided to call Amy and invite her over.

Sonic grabbed his mobile phone from his third largest quill with his left gloved hand and dailed Amy's number on the mayor's antic phone.

Sonic understood the mayor's phone is aviable on the office desk and the mayor likes to do things the old fashioned way, but this phone just feels way too old school for Sonic.

After dailing the number, he brought the mobile phone to his left ear and waited for Amy to answer. As soon as he heard Amy answer her mobile phone, Sonic promised to Amy he's covering for the mayor this weekend and would like some company over.

After Amy gave Sonic her answer, he hung up and tugged his mobile phone back Beneath his third largest quill again.

Kniwing that Sonic hates waiting, Amy rushed over as fast as she could to the town hall and headed over to the mayor's office where she expected Sonic to be waiting for her.

When she got there, he found Sonic sitting on the mayor's chair behind the office desk with two glasses of friut smoothies with straws in them set on the office desk as she puffed bring warned out from the rushing.

Sonic smiled at Amy, picked up a glass of friut smoothie from the desk with his left left gloved hand and brought it over to Amy.

"What's up Ames, I thought you could a refreshment from your journey coming over here. Have a friut smoothie." Sonic offered Amy greeting her.

Amy smiled greetfully at Sonic, walked into the mayor's office, stopping in fount of the office desk and takes the glass of friut smoothie from Sonic's left gloved hand with her right gloved hand.

Sonic then picked up his glass of smoothie with the same left gloved hand and brought it toward my's

"Cheers." Sonic and Amy said to each other in union as hey clinked their glasses together.

Then Sonic and Amy drank their friut smoothies together in the mayor's office. Bring sure to stop for air and not sipping it down too fast to prevent crouching and choking.

After Sonic and Amy are finished with their friut smoothies, they out their empty glasses down and Sonic pressed on the speaker with an index finger his left gloved hand.

"Yo, can we have someone collect the empty glasses?" Sonic asked into the speaker.

Sonic gets the index finger of his left gloved hand off the speaker and a maid came on over, collected he dirty empty glasses, putting them on a tray.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked the maid before she departed out of the mayor's office.

After the maid left left, Sonic looked at Amy seducefully and motioned for her to approush him.

Amy slimed back at Sonic just as seducefully and lifted herself up on he table, sliding across it to Sonic and landing on the office floor next to Sonic on his right.

Sonic placed both gloved hands on he office desk, pulled himself back and spun the office chair right moderately to Amy all the while still keeping his eyes on her.

Then Sonic rested his arms on the armrests of the office chair wagged an index finger from his right gloved hand.

Amy took it as a cue to come to Sonic, she approushed him sat on his lap. Sonic and Amy both wrapped their arms round each other in embrace, Amy drew her face toward Sonic and he gave her a head cuddle with his right gloved hand going on the top of Amy's head and their foreheads touching.

After the head cuddle, they both starred lovingly into each toehrer's eyes.

"I love you Sonic." Amy told Sonic.

"And I love you too Ames." Sonic said back to Amy before they done another head cuddle.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back at Knuckle's hut, Knuckles and Sticks were hanging out together, sitting on Knuckle's sofa and having nachos while watching telly.

Knuckles is flicking through the channels finding anything interesting to watch when somehow they see their old friend and team leader on the screen in the mayor's office sitting at the office desk and smiling toward the camera.

Oddsturk, Knuckles stopped there and dropped the remote on the sofa as he and Sticks paid close attention to the editor Sour the eagle on the screen as he's about ask their blue friend.

"So Sonic, you're finally getting a big break and the mayor's trust from saving this town in so many weeks, since your covering for the mayor this weekend, how do you plan on improving our town?" Sour asked Sonic.

Sour brought the microphone over to Sonic's muzzle so that the viewers can hear what he has to say.

"Well Sour first of all, I'm cutting residential and commercial taxs by 4%, second, I'm signing a form for more of the town's buildings to have solar powered generators installed to them and third, I'm constructing a new chili dog stand cause I feel the town needs a bit more workforce now." Sonic explianed to Sour, allowing his words to come out.

After Sonic finished explaining to Sour his ideas, the albino eagle brought the microphone back to his beak and looked toward the camera with a smirk on on his face as Sonic does a peace symbol at it to the viewers.

"Boy I think this guy would make a better mayor than that stupid echidna." Sour commented as Sonic starred at Sour annoyed by his comment against his friend Knuckles.

Knuckles grew irritated at how Sour insulted him and was about to grab the cushion next to him on his right when Sonic suddenly snatched the microphone from the albino eagles it's his left gloved hand and brought it back to his muzzle.

"Hear's another for ya albino, no more insulting echidnas. They're **not** as stupid as you think they are." Sonic pointed out to Sour and the viewers.

Knuckles changed his mood to cheerful, clinched his right gloved hand into a fist and struck it in the air.

"YEAH SONIC, YOU TELL THAT CREEP!" Knuckles cheered his friend on as if he can hear him.

After the rest of the interview Knuckles picked up the remote from the cushion with his right hand and turned the Telly off with it. Then he dropped the remote back on the cushion, changed his mood, proped on the sofa with his head hung down and sighed in grief.

"Oh no Knuckles, I think Sonic is under he government's control. Hey brain washing him" Sticks told Knuckles in panic.

"No they're not, the mayor had him take charge for he weekend instead of me. I guess Knuckles the edcihna's is not meant to lead." Knuckles pointed out to the crazy badger.

Sticks turned her face right toward Knuckles and saw the depressed look on his face with his head hung low and big his gloved hands placed on his knees.

Sticks took pity on Knuckles as she let out a light sigh of concern for him. She shuffled over close to Knuckles on his left and once next to him, she wrapped herring arm round Knuckle's back and pulled him into a cuddle.

"No Knuckles, you're not stupid. I mean come on, you got the wits when it comes to punching bots, you're just not made to govern." Sticks told Knuckles in hopes of comforting him.

Knuckles lifted his head up, turned it right and starred directly at Sticks. She drew a small smile to Knuckles.

"I mean come on, I'm not the brightest girl myself, but I do have the skills to survive in the wilderness, right." Sticks pointed out to Knuckles.

Knuckles chuckled moderately at Sticks point and nodded his head in agreement to Sticks.

Knuckles isn't thinking that Sticks is joking, in fact he does know that Sticks has the most capablities to sirvive in the wilderness, even without a compass as she'd had recently proven on the team match they had before the rematch.

Knuckles wrapped his left arm round Sticks, placed his left gloved hand on the back of her head, pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips for three seconds before pulling apart for air. They smiled passionly at each other.

"Gee, thanks Sticks, I love you." Knuckles thanked Sticks.

"No probes Knuckles, I love you too." Sticks said to Knuckles.


End file.
